Wildfire the Manectric
Wildfire is a shiny Manectric and a former member of Team Fireball. He is currently a wanderer, searching for something, although he's not quite certain what he's searching for. Appearance Wildfire looks no different from any other shiny manectric. Personality Wildfire is perhaps his creator's most used character, and, as a result, his personality tends to vary from roleplay to roleplay. However, most commonly, he is a very calm and polite Pokémon, while he does have a short temper and gets annoyed easily. In roleplays that he plays the villain, he uses his polite demeanor as a mask to hide his true intentions. Wildfire typically has a strong sense of righteousness, and often can tell that things are amiss a good while before anything happens. Even when he doesn't have a sense of righteousness, he is very stubborn and sticks with his opinions until the end. He tends to throw himself in front of those weaker than him, often causing him to get hurt in his recklessness. While he is usually serious, he won't hesitate to laugh at a good joke. History Wildfire's childhood wasn't very exciting; he and his younger sister, Shock, grew up together in a poor but warm household and spent the majority of their childhood either exploring the nearby forest or creating gadgets(often destructive ones) from various kitchen appliances. When Wildfire was old enough for his parents to be comfortable with it, he left his home and joined an Exploration Team known as Team Quartz, which consisted of an Onix, a Sableye, a Monferno and himself. The team was short-lived and disbanded after seven years, by which time Wildfire had evolved. Six years later, during which time he worked in a large company that developed electronics, he moved to Rivervale, a small town in the region of Etheria, where he stayed for most of his life. A year after coming into Rivervale, Team Fireball started up, and he became very close friends with the two founders, eventually joining their team. He was a member for three years before he quit, and while Wildfire wasn't a member of their team, he, Lara the Treecko and Oki the Charizard remained close friends for the three years he knew them. Recently, however, he has started feeling a tug pulling him in some unknown direction, where he has been heading for the last year. On his travels, he keeps running into Shock, who apparently seems to be getting the same tug he is. Relations with Other Characters *Shock the Electrike - Sister *Lara the Treecko - Close Friend *Oki the Charizard - Close Friend *Tidal the Manaphy - Friend *Shard the Froslass - Acquaintance *Wolf the Ariados - Enemy *Yril the Furret - Enemy *Rebirth the Espeon - Enemy Notable Roleplays *Unnamed Jail RP; With Sterling, Tuoko and Grovyle_Team_Legends; Four Pokémon wake up for another day in prison, but then they find out that they were completely innocent and had their memories rewritten... *Distortion *Memory Lane **Side Character *Light Chasers *Paradise *Blizzard Inn Trivia *Wildfire was originally named Bolt, but his name was changed when his creator decided that it seemed too much like a reference to the movie of the same name, as well as the fact that she had another character named Bolt. *Wildfire loves debates, although he ironically hates arguing, although he seems to get into them fairly often. Category:Characters Category:Played by Lara